


Guys My Age (don't know how to touch me)

by onotherflights



Series: 5sos oneshot challenge [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual, Cuddles, Dom Calum, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Luke, Tumblr, lashton friendship strong, luke is calum's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Ashton groaned, pushing at his shoulder. “How do you date fuckboys for years and all of a sudden now you're picky?”
  
  Luke smirks, “I guess I just want to get fucked instead of fucked over, for once.”
 Or the one where Luke don't want no fuckboys, and Calum is just what he's looking for.





	1. How to touch me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> I'm so flipping excited for this one. I literally couldn't wait any longer. When I got this prompt, I knew it was truly a gift from above. I love this song and seeing it live was literally an out-of-body experience. So when I started writing this I got really into it. The tone and the style remind me a lot of something I wrote on my old account that was a favorite of mine, and you can read that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6208342?view_adult=true)  
> if you like. 
> 
> Anyways, I could tell it was going to be long so I wrote this in two parts. Technically not a oneshot, but who cares. There's no actual smut in this chapter for my friends who don't like that, but I'm warning you next chapter has a lot. Some of it is really sweet like I tend to do but some of it is wild lol 
> 
> Lastly, I want to say a huge thank you to Narryfavoritejiall for requesting this, I really hope you like it so far, at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Part two will be up for the weekend :)

  
Luke was done with boys.

He was done dating potheads and fuckboys, fakers and straight-up losers. Ever since he was sixteen, he'd been dating different guys who all had one common problem: no one could give him the attention he needed. It wasn't all about the sex, although Luke was pretty tired of having to finish himself off because whoever he was with was “too tired” (i.e., too lazy). The real problem was that all the guys he ended up with had no direction in life, no control. He supposed that was pretty typical with boys that were around his age, Luke was only eighteen. However, Luke wasn't like these guys. He'd worked his ass off in high school to earn enough money to move to the states with Ashton. Truth be told, he thought san francisco was worth it, and Luke never regretted all the work he put in to ensure that his and his best friend’s dreams came true.

It only worked halfway.

The plan was to move to the city, each find a boyfriend, live in an awesome place and live happily ever after. That was the ideal Luke had sold to convince Ashton to leave home and move all the way to the states. Of course, Ashton held all the chips while Luke had only managed a few. Ashton landed his dream job at a PR firm, and within a few months started dating one of their clients, an indie rock artist named Michael. The two had fit together like puzzle pieces, and even though Luke had known Ashton most of his life it became hard to imagine his friend’s life without the bleach-haired guy by his side.

As for Luke, he hadn't been so lucky. While Ashton had gone straight to his career, Luke decided to go to college. While it wasn't a bad choice, he definitely didn't have as much money or free time as his friends did. Still, he was optimistic at first. Maybe stupidly optimistic, because after a string of failed flings, he decided it was okay to try dating a frat boy. Thus began the endless disappointment. Getting high and playing beer pong got old pathetically fast. The final straw was when Luke was standing beside his “boyfriend”, his throat still sore and his knees still red, and he was introduced as the “roommate”.

It wasn't that Luke was jealous of Ashton, he just wanted everything the older boy had.

“Sweetheart, you can't compare your middle to someone else’s end.” His mum had told him. After his latest breakup, Luke was feeling really discouraged. Moving to the states had been his dream and he had accomplished that, why couldn't the rest fall in line?

It didn't help that Michael had started living with them for the past few months. Luke was used to only getting small doses of the lovey, coupley action. Now it was a constant assault of love. They started learning to cook together, they took bubble baths together, they cuddled on the sofa. Of course, they had a lot of sex, something that Luke wasn't getting. He was happy to see his best friend happy, he really was, he just felt a little isolated.

Tinder and Grindr both failed him many times, so Luke was forced to resort to something he hadn't done since he was fifteen; watching porn.

The thing was, porn was different now than when he was new to it. For one, there was a lot more gay porn, which was helpful. Besides that, Luke found himself preferring certain types of porn. Luke had heard of BDSM before, it was pretty mainstream now. Luke had met guys who weirdly liked to be called “Daddy” even though they were close in age, and he once hooked up with someone who had an affinity for nipple clamps. All these things seemed a bit silly, though, when Luke watched these videos. He liked to see an older man take control, tell the bottom what to do and rough them up a little. It always got him off to see the look in the sub’s eyes when they were getting praised, knowing that they had pleased their Dom, that they had been good. Luke could relate, he always liked to please. A little part of Luke just wanted to feel good enough.

As he became more invested, Luke started scouting out older men in clubs and bars, and really enjoyed flirting with them, wearing a low-cut v-neck that showed off his chest and collarbones. Sadly it never led to much, as they often conveniently mentioned their wives at the last minute.

“You're just not looking in the right places.” Ashton commented one day as Luke recounted his latest bad hookup. Michael nodded in agreement, and had something a bit more blunt to add.

“I don't think you can go from dating Jaco- I mean, dating a frat boy, to breaking out whips and chains and hopping on a forty year old.”

Luke rolled his eyes, but he knew in a way Michael was right. He wanted something in between, he just didn't know where to find it.

The answer came to him at three AM, when sleep was given up for laying in his bed scrolling on tumblr. Out of curiosity, he'd looked up the dom/sub tag. It was pretty much the equivalent of falling into a black hole.

Somewhere around four AM Ashton woke up to get some water and, seeing that Luke's light was still on he cautiously knocked and peeked in.

“Hey.” Luke greeted, not looking up from the screen. Ashton set his glass down on the nightstand and sat next to Luke on the bed, cuddling into his side and rubbing at his tired eyes. For a while he just watched Luke scroll, apparently completely numb to the fact that Luke was looking at gifs and screenshots from porn and reading about some truly crazy situations.

“Why do you want someone to spank you?” Ashton questions sleepily. Luke finally looks up from the screen to raise an eyebrow.

Before he can answer, he scrolls down and sees something different. There's a picture of a guy, and underneath is all sorts of information, talking about what he's looking for.

“This is like. . . Like a dating profile.” Luke murmured, scrolling back up and clicking the blog URL, which led him to a page full of similar posts.

“Find the dom you've always wanted…” he read from the description, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know things like this existed. Maybe it was a little corny, but as he clicked around he found a tags page, where he could look for certain filters like age range and experience, along with different kinks.

“Holy shit.” He whispered, reading different profiles.

“He's cute.” Ashton commented.

Luke shut it down. “Too hairy.”

Ashton groaned, pushing at his shoulder. “How do you date fuckboys for years and all of a sudden now you're picky?”

Luke smirks, “I guess I just want to get fucked instead of fucked over, for once.”

Ashton laughed, that loud giggly laugh that Luke had been hearing since they had been in high school. Luke laughed too, and before they knew it it was like they really were back in school, giggling about boys.

“You'll find the right guy, Luke.” Ashton added after the laughter had died down, a bit more serious. “Maybe not here,” he said, gesturing to the half-naked abs on the screen, “but he's out there.”

The younger boy smiled, leaning on his best friend. “Thanks, Ash.”

It was a warm, best friends moment for about all of about three minutes before Michael's voice rang through the silence of the apartment.

“Babe, come back to bed.”

Ashton rolled out of Luke's bed, taking his cup of water with him. “Duty calls. Good luck, Lukey.”

With that, Luck was left to his own devices. By the time he was on the tenth page of the blog, he had already messaged three potential people. He felt pretty confident that he wasn't wasting his time, that something interesting would come out of this. When he reached page sixteen, though, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

His name was Calum. He was twenty-six, tattooed, and sinfully hot. Best of all, he lived In a suburb of San Francisco, a little under an hour away from Luke. He said in his profile that he was new to dom/sub relationships and was willing to take things slow. The ending sentence was what sealed the deal for Luke, “I just want to make the boy I'm with totally happy - physically and emotionally.”

Luke sent off a short message before he could tell himself it was all too good to be true.

_Hey, my name’s Luke. I saw your profile and I think we’re looking for the same things. I live in SF too, so maybe we could meet up soon. Hope to hear from you soon._

He overanalyzed his message three times before he sent it. Was it too boring? Would it stand out among the hundred messages this guy probably got? Did anyone even call the city SF or was that just a weird transplant-citizen thing? Would this guy even give him the time of day?

Luke didn't know, but he sent the message in spite of all of it. He closed his laptop and set it on the floor, and flipped off his lights. After staring at his phone for a few minutes, hoping it would light up with a message, he went to sleep.

 

  
in the morning Ashton pulled him out of bed around ten, promising pancakes. As he got up to wash his face, he sleepily remembered to grab his phone. He didn't look at it until he was sitting at the table with half a pancake in his mouth.

_2 new messages from tumblr_

He unlocked his phone and opened the app, trying his best not to get his hopes up.

But when he saw that neither one was from Calum, he deflated a bit. Pouting, he locked his phone and finished his breakfast.

As he brought his plate to the sink, he shuffled along sadly. Michael was sitting on the counter, trying to steal a piece of extra bacon. Ashton had his back to him, fixing a cup of coffee.

“Why the sour face, Luke?” The younger of the couple questioned, then quickly stuffed in the bacon before Ashton turned around.

Luke set his plate in the sink and hopped up to sit on the countertop as well. “I found the guy of my dreams and he didn't text me back.”

Ashton nodded knowingly, but Michael looked confused. After a brief re-telling from Ashton, they were all on the same page.

“So who is this dream guy?” Michael questioned, looking at Luke but then looking at Ashton. His hand sneakily crept along the counter, trying to get to another piece of bacon. But Ashton caught him just in time and grabbed it first, biting off the perfect crispy edge with a smirk.

Luke hated how cute they were sometimes.

Regardless, he got out his phone. Still no new message. He pulled up Calum's profile post from his likes and handed his phone over to Michael so he could read it, and Ashton scooted in, standing between Michael's legs, a mess of bleach blonde hair next to his soft curls as Michael hooked his chin over Ashton's shoulder.

“Ooh, he's way hotter than that other guy you messaged.” Ashton approved.

“He's also nearly ten years older than you.” Michael added quietly, looking away from the screen like he'd made up his mind that he didn't like this guy. Ashton may have been Luke's best friend longest, but Michael was every bit as protective.

“Don't worry your pretty little head.” Ashton reassured his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. “Luke is a big boy. He'll be sure to be safe and keep us updated, right?”

Luke nodded, shoulders slumping a bit. “He has to message me back before we worry about any of that, though.”

 

When Calum did finally message him back, Luke thought about not replying right away, make him wait a few hours. He quickly decided that it sounded a bit petty, and who knows, maybe Calum was really successful and busy, so he had only had a short time to spend online. Most of all, Luke didn't want to miss his shot.

_Hey Luke! Hope you don't mind, I looked at your pictures and I agree that we’re definitely looking for the same things ;)  
Would love to meet up, always better to talk in person. Are you free this weekend?_

Holy shit, this was happening. Luke had expected these guys were going to want to drag out long conversations online and then never end up meeting. This guy was ready upfront. Luke tried to think of that as a good sign, and not a “I'm going to be axe murdered by this guy” sign.

Luke reread the message over again, focusing in on the second sentence. Pictures? What pictures? Luke went over to his blog and scrolled down a bit, just seeing his regular stupid posts about bands and cute animals and memes. Certainly that's not what Calum meant.

Then it hit him, and he groaned and buried his face in his hands. When he got the courage, he clicked the forgotten “about me” link on his tags page.

Luke had this phase when he was sixteen and seventeen where he thought he was the hottest little thing and should be a camboy. It was super embarrassing, and Luke had actually forgotten he’d put some of those pictures on his tumblr. It seemed like something Ashton would lecture him about, so of course they were still up. And now they were what Calum thought he looked like.

He scrolled down to the first picture, expecting the worst. But he was surprised. He actually looked. . . Cute. Besides the dumb black-and-white filter he used over every photo, these weren't that bad. A lot of him shirtless. A lot of lip biting. A lot of teasing that he was about to take his pants off.

Okay, so he wouldn't want his mum to ever find these pictures but they weren't that bad. Sixteen year old Luke had done well.

Eighteen year old Luke knew he didn't look exactly like that anymore, though. He'd had one last growth spurt somewhere in there and he just didn't look sixteen anymore. At least he thought so, Ashton still squished his cheeks and forced him to make a fishy face like when they were kids.

After seeing the pictures, he hoped Calum wouldn't be disappointed when they met up that he was older now. Surely he saw the dates on the pictures. Surely he wouldn't be some weird underage creep and demand Luke went back in time to his most extreme twink look.

None of it mattered if he didn't write back saying he was free for the weekend, though. So he did. Just a simple message, saying they could meet up at a café near the bridge. Super touristy, which meant there would be a lot of witnesses. Maybe he watched too many true crime shows, but he wanted his body to be wrecked safely.

While Luke waited for a response, he went to get a latte down the street. When he came back, there was a message.

 _See you there Friday at 5, it's a date_.

Luke bit his bottom lip and flopped down on his bed. If he squealed into his pillow, Ashton and Michael weren't home to hear it.

The only problem was, it was only Wednesday.

 

  
The minute Ashton got home Luke emerged from his room to greet him, like an over-eager puppy. He started telling him excitedly about what had happened, and Ashton only smiled in support as he set down the heavy bags of groceries on the counter and started unpacking them.

“That's great Luke, but can you go help Mikey with the rest of the bags?”

Luke narrowed his eyes at being ignored but skipped downstairs to their car nonetheless. Michael got to hear the story all over again, handing Luke grocery bags the whole time. Luke kept talking inside and all the way through the hall to the elevator, then continuing all the way until they reached their floor. Several people had gotten in and out of the elevators to hear about Sixteen year old Luke's embarrassing sexy pictures, so that was sure to shut him up, Michael thought. It didn't.

When they finally got to the apartment and Luke was still chatting, Michael set down the bags and handed his keys to Luke, telling him to go get the last bag and lock the trunk.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me so I stop talking.” Luke narrowed his eyes.

“Yupp.” Michael and Ashton said simultaneously. Luke rolled his eyes and made his way down, using the stairs this time. He wasn't going to talk to himself, but that didn't mean his mind turned off.

It was hard not to think about it. After Luke had sent confirmation about meeting up, he had decided to stalk Calum's pictures as well. Sixteen year old Luke had nothing on Present day Calum. Present day Calum would _destroy_ sixteen year old Luke. The thought really turned on current Luke.

He was glad he'd managed to get in one good wank before his roommates came back. Ashton always complained he could smell Luke sinning if he did it when they were home, and he'd tease him about it for hours like a big brother did, as if Luke didn't have enough of them already.

As Luke went back into the apartment with the last bag, he found Ashton and Michael already working on dinner. There was an old All Time Low album playing from Michael's Bluetooth speaker, presumably to keep Luke from talking over it. So he didn't, content with sitting on the counter and stealing scraps when he could, thinking about Friday. Ashton was behind Michael, kissing his neck and talking low in his ear as they cooked together.

Eventually the two older boys finished cooking, Michael moving from holding Ashton to grab some plates. Ashton turned off the stove and took the baked chicken out of the oven

“It's ready.” He announced, thinking Luke would jump up and race to the food. It was lucky that he and Michael learned how to cook, if they hadn't Luke would probably survive off take-out and bar peanuts.

When he doesn't hear any movement, Ashton looks at Luke over his shoulder expectantly. Only the younger boy hasn't moved, and his eyes are glued to the floor as he eats a carrot really slowly.

“Be careful Luke,” Michael warned, pushing past the boy on the countertop to serve himself dinner. “You look like your brain is going to seep out of your ears.”

Luke snaps out of his vivid daydream, one which may or may not have involved him being held up against a wall, to hop off the counter and eat dinner. He didn't know how he was going to wait until Friday.

 

Somehow, he survived. It wasn't easy, because between Michael and Ashton, Luke was half convinced that it was all too good to be true. He was either being catfished, or he was going to get murdered, or worst of all the sex would be bad.

His friends tried to be supportive, glad to see that Luke was dating again. But with all their cautions, Luke started to lower his expectations, just a little bit. He didn't want to get hurt if this ended up letting him down.

Still, he decided to dress his best for their date that day. As was the ritual since his very first date, Luke called Ashton into his room to help ensure he picked the perfect outfit.

Ashton dutifully sat on the end of his bed, watching as Luke pulled a few options out of his closet. When the first batch was all rejected, he tried again. He put on his favorite striped t-shirt.

“Okay, how about this?” He questioned when he was done, looking at the mirror behind his closet door before looking to Ashton.

“Wrong shirt.” Ashton quipped. Luke sighed in frustration and took it off.

He changed his jeans as well though, because the shade of black had to compliment the sweater.

“It's not cold enough yet for that sweater. You're going to catch a heat stroke.” Ashton said, before the sweater was even over Luke's head. The blonde shot his friend a pair of eyes. “The jeans are right though.” He added consolingly.

“Fine.” Luke huffed, returning to his closet to search for another shirt. Just then Michael walked in, a little container in his hand.

“Still no luck?” He said, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. He'd just finished dyeing his hair back to jet black, so his hair was soft and smelled amazing thanks to his leave-in conditioner.

“Mmm, coconut.” Ashton purred,immediately running his hand through Michael's hair.

Luke turned back, holding up an option against his chest.

Ashton narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to a PTA meeting?”

“Ashton!” Luke huffed, exasperated.

“You two are over-thinking this.” Michael said, getting up and walking over to Luke's dresser. He pulled out a plain white v-neck t-shirt and tossed it to Luke.

The younger boy pulled it over his head. He felt like this was too simple, but it was better than constant rejection from Ashton. Michael immediately opened the little container, the smell of mint filling the hair. He scooped out a little bit and rubbed into his palms, then took to styling the blonde's hair.

“Don't mess it up.” Luke groaned.

Michael smirked. “It looks better already, trust me.”

He played around with it until it was perfectly messy and would stay that way. Michael stepped back and Luke turned to look in the mirror.

“Okay, not bad.” Luke smiled, toying with his hair. He'd never styled his hair like that before, he'd have to learn. He turned, looking over his shoulder at his backside. _Perfect_.

“I'd fuck you.” Michael commented, quite proud of his work. Ashton pouted at his boyfriend as he sat down, swatting at his crotch playfully.

“Hey, watch it,” The black-haired boy warned. “You'll need that later.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, but laid his head down on Michael's lap regardless, and smiled softly when he felt a hand carding through his loose curls.

“Feel better, Lukey?” Ashton murmured.

Luke nodded, hanging his chain around his neck and grabbing his jacket.

Ashton followed him into the hall while Michael kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed.

Luke grabbed his keys and wallet, and was just about to leave when Ashton gently took his arm.

“Hey, just um…just be careful Luke. Remember to update us where you're at, and if you need me to come and pick you up I will, doesn't matter the time. Remember the safe word?”

“Yes, but I'll be fine.” Luke quipped, but his face quickly softened. “Thanks, Ash.”

The older boy pulled him into a soft hug. Sometimes Luke took his best friend for granted. He had changed his whole course and taken this huge risk for him. It had all worked out, but he didn't know that when he agreed to get on a one-way international flight. Ashton had always looked out for him, even more than his own brothers did at times. He didn't say it enough, but he was really thankful for Ashton.

“I'll call you tonight when I'm coming home,” Luke promised, opening the front door. “Oh, and get Michael out of my room.” He said a bit louder, so the other would hear.

“Oh, we were gonna fuck in your bed after you left.” Ashton smirked, and Luke gave him a death glare. Soon Ashton cracked, giggling. “Just kidding. . . I'm just going to suck him off.”

“Goodbye, Ashton.” Luke rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

“Alright, pants off Clifford!” Ashton shouted, and Luke just smirked as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

  
They lived relatively close to the bridge, only a ten minute walk away with some jaywalking included. There were a bunch of tourist traps around, and it was always busy. It helped Luke ease his nerves a little as he focused on just getting there in time. Ashton was right, it wasn't cold enough yet for a sweater. Still, the autumn air was perfect, and the side street was covered with crunchy leaves.

Calum had messaged him again confirming what café they were going to meet up at, saying he was excited to meet him. As Luke walked through the doors, he tried not to hold his breath. Even more, he tried to expel any doubts from his head. Thoughts that said _this is crazy_ and _why are you doing this, Luke_? He knew why he was doing it, he just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

He looked around a bit, hoping against all hope that the face would be familiar. He was definitely familiar with Calum's pictures by now.

Just as he felt the anxiety build up, there he was. He was sitting at a table next to the window, the sun shining on his face and bringing out the chestnut hues in his hair. It was definitely too good to be true. Luke thought he was hot in his pictures, but the real thing was something totally next level. He could see his muscles and his arms inked up perfectly where they rested on the table. Luke had to try really hard not to think about those strong arms pinning him down.

He was looking out the window like he was searching for someone, so Luke approached cautiously. The moment he sensed him, Calum turned and instantly lit up in a genuine smile. He stood up, and Luke was worried he was going to shake his hand. He hugged him instead, a warm and real hug like he'd just gotten from Ashton. It was like they had known each for years, not like they had just met on a sex blog. Stranger things had happened, Luke supposed, as he tried to control the flips in his stomach.

“Luke, hey.” Calum greeted, and well, he was fucked. That voice alone was going to kill him.

“Hey.” He said shyly, sitting down across from him.

There was a beat of awkward silence where they were just taking each other in, smiles never leaving their faces.

“Okay, I'll break the ice.” Calum piped up. “This is a pretty weird way to meet someone.”

Luke huffed out a laugh, nodding in agreement as the tension disappeared. Well, there was definitely still another kind of tension but that would have to wait.

“I was kind of surprised when I got your message. I made that post forever ago, and the only answers I got were from creepy anons.”

“Yeah, I kind of stumbled upon it by accident.” He lied, going through a dozen pages was no accident. “I broke up with this total waste of time, and after that I guess I was just looking for something . . . Different.”

“It's more common than you think,” Calum answered. “And someone like you, I'm surprised you've never been on the scene. You're like a dream.”

Luke looked away bashfully, a little smirk playing on his lips.

“I'm really glad you're not a catfish. I don't think MTV would have ever approved the story.” Calum added, and they both laughed easily.

Just then, their waitress popped up to take their order. Calum ordered a green tea, and Luke got Jasmine. It was one of those super hipster cafés where the tea came with flowers and spices in it.

“You do look a little bit different from your pictures, though.” Calum commented once their waitress had left to fill their orders.

“Yeah, that's so embarrassing.” Luke commented, hiding his face a little bit. “I was underage in those pictures.”

“Oh,” Calum replied, and Luke didn't miss the way he licked his lips at that. He stored that information for later use. “But you're eighteen now, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Luke answered quickly, giggling a bit at how Calum was so concerned. “Ashton would kill me if I was going out and I wasn't legal.”

Calum nodded, and their tea arrived. They thanked their waitress before she left, and each took a sip of tea.

“Ashton? Is that your. . .”

“Roommate. The actual kind, not the coverup kind.” Luke supplied, smirking. “He's like my brother. And his boyfriend, well I guess more like his partner, he basically lives with us too.”

“Guess we won't be going back to yours tonight, then?”

Luke flushed a bit at the suggestion, but recovered quickly. “Wouldn't be a good idea, no.”

“That's okay, I have everything we need at home anyway.”

Luke's eyes widened in curiosity. “What kind of things?”

Calum smirked, shaking his head. “I don't have a red room, if that's what you mean.” They chuckled, Luke looking around if anyone was listening to them. He couldn't help but feel like they were in a little bubble and no one else could know what they were talking about.

“We don't even have to use anything. That's not really what it's about. I mean, I guess for some people. For me, it's more about. . . Helping.” His eyes wandered over Luke's body, and for some reason Luke held his gaze instead of curling away like he normally would. Calum had something about him, the way he leaned back easily in his chair and the way he could look at Luke like he wanted to take him right there on the table, but still look so casual. It was definitely affecting Luke.

“Like you said, it's different. It's not for everyone. But if you're into it, then you need someone who knows what to do with you, how to take care of you.”

Luke could feel himself biting his lip, Calum's gaze still heavy on him. He took a long sip of his tea and set it down, his voice instantly lower when he spoke.

“You haven't been taken care of very well, have you Luke?”

Luke had never really known what people meant by screaming internally, but he definitely knew now. Something in the air had shifted, and it sent electricity through Luke's body. He felt like a live wire. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this café, as long as Calum was going with him. All he could do was shake his head gently and stutter out an answer.

“N-no. Um, not really.” He sipped his tea carefully, trying to ignore how his hands jittered. He was getting so turned on, just from words. It was pretty sad that Luke was getting off on the idea of someone taking care of him for a change, of putting him first. Someone who was eager to “help” him. Maybe he needed a little help.

Calum nodded solemnly, like it was very serious.

“If you want me to, I'll do my best.” He promised. He waited until Luke was taking his last sip of tea before he added something else. “I will say, I'm not very good at punishments though. I always have too much fun.”

Luke sputtered, but managed to swallow. He cleared his throat, but it didn't help cover up how affected he was when he spoke.

“Can we get out of here, please?”

Calum smirked, pulling out his wallet and grabbing a few dollars. “Patience, baby. This is all a part of the game.”

Luke squirmed in his seat as he waited for their waitress to come back. It didn't help that Calum kept that look on him the whole time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Luke thought that no one had ever looked at him like that. In the front of his mind, though, the only thing he cared about was getting into Calum's bed.

“Thank you sir, I'll just go grab your change.” The waitress said to Calum, about to turn away.

“Keep it.” Luke said, and he cringed at how high his voice was.

Calum smiled politely at the waitress as she thanked him again and walked away. Luke got up, Calum close behind him.

They walked out into the open air, and Luke welcomed in the cool breeze. Calum was at his side, and as they started walking, their hands knocked. Luke was about to scoot over, maybe walk a bit behind, when Calum boldly took his hand and interlaced their fingers, looking at Luke with a little smile. Luke returned the gesture, his heart swooping. He didn't expect the tenderness, as they walked along it felt so safe, so right.

Don't get ahead of yourself, Luke thought.

They had to pass by an overlook of the infamous red bridge on their way to the parking garage. It was a cute photo spot, the autumn trees and warm-colored leaves with the icon of the city standing proudly in the background as the sun set behind it.

Calum stopped, just to look out for a moment. Luke looked too, feeling pride well up as it did every time he saw or crossed the bridge. It was his dream, and he'd made it happen. Standing there, hand-in-hand with Calum, it finally felt like it was paying off.

“You two are such a cute couple.”

Luke turned his head, seeing a sweet-looking couple, holding hands and looking out at the bridge just like they were.

“Honey, mind your own.” The taller woman said quietly, smiling softly at her partner nonetheless.

“It's okay, thank you.” Calum answered, and Luke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Were they a couple? Were they anything? That would have to wait for later. In the moment though, Luke thought it was incredibly sweet.

“Would you like a picture, in front of the bridge?” The smaller one woman asked. She was blonde and sweet-faced. Luke was fondly reminded of his mom, and he found himself nodding. Even if he and Calum never became anything, at least they had this moment.

Calum smiled and handed over his phone. They put their back to the bridge and posed side by side, smiling.

“Cute,” the woman said, smiling as she took their picture. “Now c’mon, show me the love.” She sing-songed, her partner shaking her head fondly behind her.

Calum looked at Luke, eyes flickering down to his lips for a moment. Luke nodded, and shakily closed his eyes. This wasn't really how he had pictured their first kiss, but it made it more exciting. He waited for a heartbeat, then another, before he finally felt Calum's lips press softly to his. He instantly melted into it, pressing back harder. Calum's lips were so warm and soft, they were perfect. Their lips slid against each other's like they had kissed before, like it was natural.

“Okay, okay, enough of the love! You'll get me excited, and that’s hard for a man to do.” The woman laughed awkwardly.

Luke began to pull away, but not before Calum nipped his bottom lip. He only held it for a second, but it was enough. They had to get back to the car.

He looked at Luke, and for the first time it wasn't obvious what he was thinking. Luke wondered if his face looked the same. He quickly looked away.

Just like that, Calum was back to reality. He smiled politely at the women, taking his phone back and cooing at the pictures.

“Did you want a picture as well?” He offered.

“No worries, we have tons.” The taller woman said, looking at her partner fondly. “We took our wedding photos here.”

Calum genuinely smiled, his hand returning to Luke's. “That’s wonderful. Thank you for taking that for us.”

They waved goodbye as the married couple walked along, the sound of crunching leaves receding as they did.

Luke looked at Calum, and smirked. He giggled softly, burying his face in Calum’s shoulder.

“C’mon, baby. Need to get you home.” He smiled, kissing the top of Luke's forehead.

Luke felt so warm as they walked to the car, even with the chill, crisp air. He swung their interlocked hands playfully as they walked along, and Calum smiled fondly at him.

Finally, they got to the car park, and Calum pulled out his keys. When he led them over to a matte black Audi, though, Luke felt that internal scream again. Oh, and he was hard.

“Are you kidding me?” He squeaked, reaching out to touch the smooth surface of the car.

“You like it?” Calum smirked.

“Fuck yeah, it's gorgeous.”

Luke turned back in complete amazement, and Calum snapped. He launched himself at Luke, kissing him hard. Luke was frozen in shock for a second before he quickly reciprocated, parting his lips slightly so Calum's tongue could enter. He wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, pulling him flush against him. He didn't care if Calum could feel he was hard, he definitely felt pressure on his own thigh. If being fucked by Calum was half as good as kissing him, it would be a short night.

Calum had Luke's bottom lip between his teeth again when he thrust up against him, causing a delicious friction. He released Luke's lip just in time to catch his moan at the feeling.

“Cal-” Luke whined, looking up at him. Calum nodded lightly like he understood, standing back a bit. He cradled Luke's face in one hand, watching the boy catch his breath. He ran a thumb over Luke's bottom lip that he'd just bitten, watching the way Luke faltered just from one simple touch. “Please.” Luke whispered.

Calum gave him one last soft peck and one last comment before he backed up to walk around to the driver’s side.

“I’m going to take such good care of you tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. How to love me good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has waited long enough for Calum to get his hands all over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I made bad decisions guys. I was late to work writing this. I lost sleep for this. I missed a meal to finish this. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't fun as hell to write this. 
> 
> Like I said last time, I really freaking loved this prompt so thanks again to the person who requested it. Thanks for not caring that I was so extra about it. Also I hope this was worth the wait for everyone left hanging after part one :)
> 
> *also included a bit of Calum's POV in this one. It's the short bit in italics, hope no one gets confused.

 

Luke almost hit his head, he was trying to get in the car so fast. The seats were low, he was almost laying down as he buckled his seatbelt. Calum started the car and instantly unrecognized rock music poured from the speakers.

“Shit, sorry.” Calum said, trying to lower the volume.

“Leave it, I like it.” Luke told him, so Calum smirked and leaned back, buckling his own seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once they were on the highway, Calum relaxed and drove with one hand, his right hand moving to rest on the top of Luke's thigh.

Luke looked away from where he had been looking out of the window, staring at Calum's hand. Trying to be sly, he tried to scoot down so that Calum's hand would go higher, maybe touch where he really wanted to be touched.

Instead, Calum's hand tensed, gripping Luke's thigh hard. Luke looked up at Calum, who had his eyes on the road and a straight face. Slowly, he straightened up, and felt the pressure on his thigh lessen.

“Good boy.” Calum murmured as he rubbed his thumb along Luke's inner thigh, but of course he'd waited until a dip in the song to say it, so Luke heard it crystal clear before the guitar solo started.

Luke bit back a whine, pet names were his weakness, and he wasn't used to hearing them. “Are you going to keep it up with the names?”

Calum answered quickly. “As long as they help you.”

Luke wished he could wipe that smug smirk off his face, but he didn't want to distract him driving.

“How charitable of you.” He quipped, and Calum laughed.

He pulled out his phone to text Ashton that he was okay and was heading to Calum's. He left it vague on purpose, because he knew how this went. Luke would come home dead tired and Ashton would crawl into his bed and keep him up until an ungodly hour talking about what happened. Luke had done the same thing when Ashton met Michael.

The car ride was long, Calum really did live a full hour away, and with traffic it was even longer. Luke felt himself relaxing, just staring out the window as the sunset faded into a cloudy night. Every so often, Calum would rub his thumb along Luke's inner thigh, and it was so comforting. Just one little gesture and it had Luke feeling like he could trust this man. For once, trusting someone didn't feel like a weakness.

He was so at ease, he didn't realize he was falling asleep.

 

  
_Calum pulled up to his designated p arking space and finally removed his hand from Luke's thigh so that he could turn off the ignition. He looked over at Luke, and it took a fond moment of staring to realize the boy was sleeping._

_Calum smiled softly, letting his eyes just linger for a moment. Maybe it was creepy to watch someone sleep, but Luke was so beautiful. Calum had almost felt intimidated when he had seen Luke for the first time, just a few hours ago. He had never been with anyone he felt such an instant connection to, it usually built up over time. But with Luke, he felt the need to protect him, to take care of him. It wasn't like Luke was in any danger, it's just that Calum had seen that look in people's eyes before. He'd seen it in friend’s and co-workers and even family members eyes when they would meet for drinks or dinner. They would say that their relationship had grown cold, that they just didn't know what to do to make the other person happy. Calum could see that in Luke's eyes. It was unbelievable to Calum, that someone had had the opportunity to know this beautiful boy, to take care of him, and they hadn't done anything. He could tell Luke felt underappreciated and maybe even unwanted. Fuck, if he only knew how wanted he was. The moment Calum looked at those pictures he was fucked. It was hell waiting until Friday, and then when he saw the long legs and the blonde hair in person, he wanted to take him right there on the table in that café. He wanted to, but he wouldn't. He had to show Luke he was respected, that he was very much wanted._

_Calum tended to think ahead. He didn't know what would happen tonight, but he already wanted another night with Luke. He just wanted to show that beautiful boy how much he deserved someone who could give him everything. Calum was going to try his best, it was up to Luke to decide if he wanted it._

_Calum placed his hand back on Luke's thigh, gently shaking him. “Luke, wake up. We’re here.”_

  
When Luke opened his eyes, he was a little bit disoriented. Instead of seeing buildings and trees passing by, he could see rows and rows of apartments, little yellow squares designating each one. It was dark but the place was alive, walkways lit to reveal people walking to what he could see was a personal gym, brightly lit and so big Luke couldn't see the back wall from where he was sitting. There were families walking around, and couples. Just looking at it a few seconds it felt like a vacation resort, with the beautiful greenery and happy people waving to one another as they passed by.

Oh, and the car had stopped.

“Luke, wake up. we’re here.”

At the sound of Calum's voice, Luke turned his head, being met with a soft smile.

“Cal-” he muttered, and before he could stop himself he reached his arms out to pull him in. He kissed him again, just because he knew he could, that he would be allowed. Half of him wouldn't mind if all he did tonight was kiss Calum, it felt that good. The other half of him, namely the lower half, ached for other things though.

“Luke, hey.” Calum laughed quietly as they parted, and he planted a kiss on Luke's forehead gently.

“Hey.” Luke whispered back shyly, his eyes still roaming across Calum's lips.

“Did you want to go up to mine? I can take you back if you're tired.”

Luke couldn't believe this guy was real. He also couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep in the car with someone who was practically still a stranger, he was just so relaxed in his presence.

“‘M not tired, I promise you.” Luke smirked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Calum got out and went around the other side to hold onto Luke's hand as he got out of the car. He locked it and started to lead Luke over to the elevator when he heard a familiar voice to his left.

“Aye, Calum! ¿quién es el chico lindo”

Luke turned to look at where the voice was coming from as Calum did. He saw a man with spiked up hair and a baby sling across his chest, complete with a sleeping baby wrapped safely inside.

“Hey Roman, the cute guy is Luke. Cute guy Luke, meet my neighbor Roman and his adorable daughter Isha.”

“Nice to meet you.” Luke tried to stay quiet, wary of a sleeping baby.

“Oh, don't even worry about being quiet, man. This is our nightly routine. She wakes up, she cries, we go through the motions, and then when she still won't go back to sleep we walk around here a few times. I'll be back out here in another hour or so.”

Calum gives a sympathetic smile. “How's Jae holding up?”

“She'll be just fine once my mum goes back home.” Roman jokes, and Calum laughs in return. They start talking about how they used to go to to gym around that time and now Roman has a baby to take care of, and Luke is only half listening to the friendly conversation. It should be interesting to Luke, he should want to know more about Calum's life and what he does, but he's distracted. Somewhere between gym talk and gossiping about their landlord, Calum's hand had slipped from Luke's grip and gone down to rest on the curve of his hip. That in and of itself was fine, and Luke was still actively listening to the conversation. Then Calum slid his hand lower to rest over the swell of his ass, and, okay, that was a little distracting. Then all of a sudden his hand was in Luke's back pocket and he was gripping and kneading and Luke was biting back a whine of desperation and was actively not listening to what was being said.

He found himself leaning into Calum, silently begging him to hurry up with social hour. It didn't help that a few people would pass by and start mini-conversations with the two neighbors. Apparently Calum knew everyone in his apartment complex, which wasn't really common. Luke didn't even know his neighbors’ last names.

Finally, Ramon gave a little yawn and looked down fondly at the sleeping baby against his chest.

“Well, I better get this baby home.” He said to himself, giving a small wave goodbye to his friend.

“Yeah, better get mine home too.” Calum said under his breath, just enough for Luke to hear it. Calum took his hand out of Luke's pocket then, wrapping his arm over his shoulders instead. He lead him over to the elevators and pressed a button. If he was distracted by the little kisses Luke was planting on his neck, he showed no sign of it.

The doors dinged open and they got in, Luke giving a little giggle as Calum pushed the button for his floor.

“All glass elevator? I guess we can't fuck in here, then.”

Calum smirked, and they watched the courtyard grow further away as they rode up. When they got to Calum's floor, they joined hands again naturally. Luke's heart was starting to beat faster as Calum lead him down the hall.

Calum takes out his keys and unlocks the door, but before he turns the handle he looks to the blonde boy again.

“Luke, are you su-”

Luke throws caution to the wind and opens the door before Calum can even finish. With a smirk, Calum pulls his keys from the lock and closes the door.

It happens in a matter of half-seconds. The door closes and locks, keys fall to the ground and clank against the tile, and then Luke can feel he's being pushed back against the door, not enough to hurt, just enough that by the time he realizes what's happened his eyes are closed and his lips are meeting Calum's.

Neither is holding back on this kiss, it's like they're starving for each other. They had had to keep it a little more decent in public, but Luke had felt their chemistry even before they kissed. This, he had been waiting all night for.

He can feel Calum all over him. His hips are pressing him against the wall, keeping him locked there. His hands are everywhere too, going from gently cradling his face to sliding down his chest. Then he slips them underneath Luke's shirt to touch his bare skin, almost groaning at how soft it is.

Luke manages to shimmy his jacket off his shoulders as the kiss slows down and finally, Calum breaks the kiss to pull Luke's shirt over his head. The shirt barely hits the floor before Calum is kissing Luke's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. He grinds against him, just a slow roll of his hips, but it has Luke moaning.

“Cal, please. Bed. Now.” Luke begs, as Calum seems to ignore him and grind into him harder. Luke is whining low in his throat as he tries his best not to feel like he's fourteen again, close to coming in his pants just from grinding.

Finally Calum pulls away, and looks down at Luke's hips.

“Jump up.” He tells him, and Luke is breathless but still raises an eyebrow. Calum is gripping his hips and Luke has his arms around Calum's neck. Carefully, he jumps up and Calum moves quick to catch him, Luke now wrapped completely around the older man. Calum holds onto his thighs as he starts walking away from the front door.

“I thought only people in movies could do that.” Luke murmured as he cuddled his face into the dip of Calum's shoulder. Calum was holding all his weight, and his grip on Luke's thighs were strong, never faltering as he carried the younger boy all the way across the apartment toward his room. Luke thought about peeking his head up and looking around but decided against it, figuring he would see it later when it was time to go home.

The next thing Luke felt was Calum leaning over, gently laying him down on top of his bed.

Calum kissed his neck again for just a moment, before moving down to appreciate his newly bare chest. As he kissed downwards, He unbuckled Luke's jeans and pushed them down until they met his shoes on the floor.

Luke thought he was going to go straight to business and take off his underwear as well, but Calum went back up to kissing his stomach and his hips, before finally letting his hot breath ghost over Luke's dick.

“Fuck…” he murmured, leaning up on his elbows to watch. Calum flattened his tongue and gave a long, hot lick over the length of Luke's cock. Even with the thin fabric acting as a barrier, Luke let out a little moan. He'd been craving this all night, he was already getting a little bit lost in it.

He didn't even realize what he was doing when he reached down to put his hand in Calum's hair, pushing him down slightly so that he might do the same action again. It had an adverse effect, as Calum quickly pulled away, breaking free of Luke's grip on his head.

Luke was confused, wondering if he had done something wrong. He looked up at Calum with big eyes, but the older man was steeled. He had that same gaze that he did in the café, only now that they weren't in public it was blatantly sexual. Luke bit his lower lip, wondering what was going on.

“Turn over and get on your knees.”

The words sent a spike of excitement straight through Luke. He rushed to follow instructions, flipping over onto his tummy and getting up on his hands and knees. As soon as he did that, he felt Calum's strong hands on his hips, pushing the waistband of his briefs down Luke's long legs, letting them join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

After that Luke couldn't feel him, but he could hear Calum taking his shirt off, hearing it hit the floor. Then he heard his belt buckle, the zip of his jeans. He could hear Calum getting naked, but he couldn't see him, which was a real shame. He didn't dare to look, focusing on the comforter currently gripped in his hands.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he's feeling vulnerable. He’s never felt exposed like this, and it takes a lot from him to not curl up and cover himself with the sheet. There's a chill in him that only intensifies every moment he's waiting, hearing nothing now.

His voice shook when he finally got the courage to break the silence.

“Calum?” He murmured, and almost immediately he felt the bed dip. He could feel Calum looming over him, and he was almost shaking in anticipation. He just wanted to be touched again, it felt like forever even though it had just been moments.

He heard himself gasp softly when he could feel Calum's dick pressing against his thigh. He hadn't meant to sound so shocked, he knew where this was going and he knew Calum was naked. It only made it harder not to look, but he already had a feeling he had broken the rules. And Luke wanted nothing more than to be _good_.

“You don't get to control me like that, Luke.” Calum spoke in a low tone, his hand gripping into Luke’s hair like he had done, before moving down to rest around the nape of his neck. “That's not how this works.”

Slowly, he ran his hand down Luke's back, a shiver following where he touched. He kissed the bottom of Luke's spine, his hand gripping and kneading the swell of Luke's ass.

“So pretty here, baby.” He murmured, as if it was a thought to himself that had tumbled out. “I bet it would be even prettier in pink.”

Luke didn't expect Calum’s hand to come down right over the spot he'd just been touching him. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, just enough that the sting shocked the younger boy. The sound of the smack brought Luke right back to the porn he had watched, and all he could think of was more more more.

“You okay?” Calum was back in his ear, thumb rubbing over the spot he'd just hit.

Luke wasn't expecting his reaction to being spanked to be quite so, well…

“Yeah, more.” He panted out desperately, sticking his bottom out more.

Calum smirked at that, kissing the nape of his neck. “Good.”

He hit him again, harder. Luke whimpered, barely getting a chance to recover before he was spanked again. By the fourth hit, he had fallen from his hands down to his elbows, still on his knees with his ass high in the air. Luke had gone from feeling vulnerable to shamelessly whimpering and moaning at being spanked, practically begging for more.

Calum wanted to go easy one him, though. He hit him one last time, standing back to admire his work.

“Yeah, definitely better in pink.” He said, and Luke cursed under his breath, falling down flat on the bed. He wanted to see, imagined Calum's hand print had left its mark. He buried his head in the comforter, and it took everything in him not to rut into the sheets. He didn't know what what happening to him, he'd never been like this during sex, and Calum hadn't even really touched him yet. Speaking of him, Luke couldn't hear him anymore. He counted a few heartbeats of silence, but before he could lift up his head, he felt Calum’s hands back on his hips.

Calum pushed him over until he was on his back, and Luke spread his legs easily as Calum crawled over him. Calum opened his mouth to say something, maybe ask if he was okay, but Luke smiled breathlessly and pulled him in.

Kissing Calum was easy in way that nothing else was. It didn't feel like they had just met that day, to do this. It felt like they had known each other for years, and they'd done this for just as long. The warmth and the familiarity didn't scare Luke, and as Calum bit his bottom lip while Luke wrapped his legs around his hips, it didn't seem he was scared either.

Luke made sure not to grip Calum's hair or try to control what was happening, but he didn't have to try hard. He was practically jelly in the older man’s arms, moaning softly as Calum's dick brushed against his. Finally, Calum reached a hand down between Luke's legs, a wet finger circling his entrance.

“Hey,” Luke was able to breathe out, looking up at Calum through half-shut eyes. “How did you manage that?”

“You were a bit distracted.” Calum replied, and carefully let his first finger slip past the rim. He studied Luke's face for any sign of discomfort, but all he was met with was pure adoration in the blue eyes as they peered up at him.

“Fuck, you're so good.” Calum growled lowly, capturing Luke in another kiss. He distracted him from the little stings of pain of being stretched open, planting kisses all over his face before running a hand through blonde hair, completely ruining the style but it was damned if Luke even noticed. He was more concerned with grinding his hips down to meet the thrust of Calum's two fingers inside of him.

Calum gripped Luke's hair tight as his third finger entered, smirking at the sweet gasp it caused. “My good boy.” He praised, kissing Luke's neck as he spread out his fingers, curling them slightly until Luke cried out, begging again.

“‘M ready, please,” he whined, writhing around as Calum relentlessly kept thrusting his fingers. “Please, Calum. . .”

He looked up again, waiting until Calum's brown eyes met his.

“I need you.”

At those words, Calum carefully pulled his fingers away. Luke steadied himself, his feet planted on the mattress and his thighs spread, fully expecting Calum to go ahead and fuck him missionary style. He wanted it, needed it. He wanted Calum inside of him, was fully ready to open up his mouth and beg for it some more.

Calum was always surprising him, though.

He moved away from Luke, easily sliding out of his hold. Then he was lying back against the headboard at the front of the bed, Luke turning his head to look.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Up here, in my lap.” Calum commanded and Luke rushed to comply. He straddled Calum's lap and placed his hands on his shoulders. He looked down, watching as Calum reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He slipped it on and found the bottle of lube that Luke hadn't seen before, filling the center of his palm before putting it back on the nightstand. Luke couldn't break his eyes away as the brunette slowly stroked himself, he only looked up to see if Calum had that face on again, maybe he had closed his eyes or was biting back a moan.

When Luke looked up though, Calum was looking right at him.

Calum reached out his free hand, cupping Luke's face in the palm of it. Luke leaned into the touch fondly, and Calum's thumb trailed over his kiss-bitten bottom lip.

“You should see how beautiful you look right now.”

Luke flushed, biting the spot on his lip Calum had just touched.

“You ready?” Calum asked, and Luke nodded quickly. Calum's hands fell down to Luke's hips again, guiding him forward.

Luke kept his eyes on Calum, who was looking down, lining himself up. He pushed down on Luke's hips and Luke went down, feeling the head push past his rim.

“Cal-” he managed to whimper out. “Kiss me.”

Calum did as he was told, kissing him soft and slow as Luke continued to sink down.

Luke broke the kiss as he bottomed out, a shaky moan against Calum's lips.

He closed his eyes, taking in the moment to adjust to feeling so full. Calum rubbed his thumbs in little circles over his hip bones, planting comforting kisses on his jawline until Luke nodded softly, indicating he was ready to move.

Calum guided Luke's movements with just the touch of his hands on Luke's hips. When he raised his hands up, Luke would follow, shifting up. When Calum lowered his hands back down, Luke would move with him until he was fully seated again. He was able to do that for a while, riding slow and steady, Calum controlling him without even a word.

Luke forced himself to open his eyes so he could see Calum again, his mouth left slack open as he rolled his hips. He didn't care how he looked or if the sounds he were making were ridiculous, it felt so good. He let Calum know as much, a jumbled mix of words that probably didn't even make sense in his haze.

Luke was falling apart quickly, but Calum was holding him together, keeping him moving, his eyes focused on the boy in his arms.

“Faster.” He commented, shifting his hips up to meet Luke on his way down. Luke cursed under his breath at the feeling of Calum hitting his prostate spot-on, falling forward to bury his face in Calum's shoulder as he pushed up with his thighs and quickly went back down.

“Come on, baby.” Calum urged him on, thrusting up into Luke, gripping his hips tightly. Luke let his noises flow freely, muffled against Calum's collarbone. He was trying to keep up with Calum's pace, but he was already close. It only made it harder when Calum spanked him again, the sting over the sensitive skin making him cry out against Calum's neck. He was bouncing quick, Calum fucking up into him just as fast.

It didn't take long for Luke to get sloppy, whimpering and clinging to the older man’s shoulders.

“Cal, please.” He cried, and Calum pushed him down, gripping his hips hard to keep him still.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Luke whimpered as Calum made him stay seated, just rolling his hips slightly. “‘M gonna come. Please, _Calum, please._ ”

“What do you need, pretty baby?” Calum murmured in his ear, his hands still moving Luke's hips torturously slow. “Want me to touch you?” He moved his hand off one hip to wrap his fingers around Luke's cock, but before he could touch him Luke was shaking his head.

“Mmph, wanna come just from you,” Luke whispered, only getting more turned on from how filthy he sounded. “Need you to fuck me. _Please_.”

Calum nodded, slowing his movements. “Hold on tight.”

He held Luke close, staying inside him as he laid Luke down on his back. He didn't miss a beat, fucking him hard, the blonde’s moans only driving him deeper.

“C’mon Luke,” he urged, grabbing Luke's jaw in his hand, holding around his neck with no pressure, when the boy beneath him tried to hide it in his shoulder again. “Wanna see that pretty face.” He explained, keeping Luke's gaze locked.

It didn't take very much, just Luke stunned silent as Calum thrust in, the hand that wasn't holding his neck was holding Luke's thigh, keeping him at a perfect angle. Calum knew when he had him, and he smirked as Luke's face crumpled up in pleasure, his voice finally coming out in a loud, filthy moan as his come hit his stomach and chest, a string of curses that curved into Calum's name following.

The brunette kept going, chasing his own release now that he'd gotten Luke to where he needed to be. He looked down briefly, seeing the come splattered along Luke's soft tummy and held his smug pride. He let go of Luke's thigh so he could slow down, thrusting in deep as Luke clenched around him. Looking up at the blonde boy, he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. He looked completely dazed in his post-orgasm bliss, but his arms were still wrapped securely over Calum's shoulders. He was panting out, his eyes half closed, looking up at Calum with so much adoration in his eyes. It was like Calum had cured him of some lifelong disease, and maybe in a way he had.

Feeling brave, Calum scooped up the come on Luke's stomach before it could get dry and tacky. He had some on his thumb and licked it off, just to taste it, and Luke whined softly at the sight of it, digging his blunt nails into Calum's tanned skin. Calum let his first and his middle finger touch Luke's bottom lip, and the younger boy automatically parted his lips to suck the taste of himself off Calum's fingers, closing his eyes and moaning quietly around the digits.

“ _Fuck_ , my baby.” Calum groaned, burying his head next to Luke’s as he gave his final set of thrusts, staying deep inside when he came into the condom.

For a moment they were frozen, Luke wrapped around Calum tightly, his fingers still in Luke's mouth. Calum was panting, not having as much time to recover as Luke had. Worrying the boy was feeling over-sensitive, Calum tried to move, taking his fingers out of Luke's mouth and getting up onto his hands, but Luke's thighs gripped his lower half tight before he could pull out.

“No,” Luke whimpered, his eyes still closed. “Stay in a little longer.”

Calum leaned back in to kiss him chastely, smoothing back his hair that was now damp with sweat.

“You did so well, baby.” He praised, kissing along his jawline where his hand had been holding Luke in place. “So good for me.”

Luke hummed happily at the words of confirmation, nuzzling into Calum's neck. When he seemed to relax Calum slowly pulled out, Luke whimpering in protest but letting him go.

“Shh, You're okay Luke. I'll be right back.” Calum promised, kissing his forehead before climbing off the bed and walking to the connected bathroom. He got rid of the condom and grabbed a towel, running it under hot water and wringing it out. He wiped himself down quickly and grabbed a little pink bottle before returning to the bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of him. Luke was laid out on the bed, limbs splayed out like he was making a snow angel.

As soon as he crawled back into bed, Luke reached out for him, blindly trying to resume the koala-like grip he'd had.

“Wait, let me clean you up.” Calum chuckled, swatting Luke's hands away playfully. He wiped Luke's stomach and let the towel fall to the floor, then tapped Luke's hip.

“Turn over for me, sweetheart.”

Luke did as he was told, flopping down on his tummy with a tired groan. He felt like his life force had been drained away, but even though he was so tired all he wanted to do with his last remaining energy was be as close to Calum as possible.

Luke felt a cold substance hit his backside and he grumbled, trying to scoot away from it but Calum held him down.

“It's just lotion darling. You need it, trust me.” Calum mumbled as he rubbed the soothing lotion over where he had hit Luke. It wasn't bad, he'd tried his best to go easy on Luke, but he was still bright red and there were distinct shapes of his hands. Luke still wanted to see it, but he didn't have the energy to get up. Hopefully, Calum's marks would still be there to see in the morning. Maybe they would match the scratches he'd left on Calum's back.

When he was done, Calum pulled Luke into his arms, bringing him up to the pillows and bringing the blankets over them.

“Are you alright?” Calum asked softly, his fingertips grazing Luke's side delicately.

Luke finally opened his eyes at the concern in his voice, knowing if he didn't he would probably fall asleep. He didn't know how Calum wasn't just as drained as he was.

“More than alright.” He promised. “That was. . .” He scooted closer, cuddling into Calum's chest. “That was the best i’ve ever had.”

“Liar.” Calum chuckled lightly, drawing patterns on Luke's bare skin, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Fine, don't believe me then.” Luke joked back, muffled as he kissed over Calum's heart, his arm wrapped over Calum's waist.

As silence fell, Luke thought that this was about the time that whoever he was with would break the cuddle, if they even were cuddling, in order to get dressed and bring Luke home.

He hadn't thought that part through, and he absolutely dreaded the thought of trying to get up and sit through that long drive back home. He didn't even know if he could walk, to be honest. Well, at least he knew Calum could carry him if it came to that. Maybe the neighbor with the baby would see them.

Luke giggled at that thought and Calum smirked, running his hand through his hair.

“What are you thinking about?”

Luke sighed, poking his head up to face Calum. “Going home. Don't want to.”

Apparently he didn't think he could walk, and he couldn't form complete sentences. Luke was well and truly fucked out.

“Then don't.” Calum answered simply, his teeth flashing in a soft smile. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

Luke smiled back, kissing his cheek. “See, you really are the best.”

Calum rolled his eyes, pulling him back against his chest.

“Should probably let Ashton know, he'll be worried.” Luke murmured, an afterthought.

“I'll get your phone.” Calum replied, crawling to the end of the bed where Luke's pants were on the floor. Luke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view.

Calum used the opportunity to get up and turn off the dim lights, the room going darker. He handed Luke his phone and immediately got back under the covers for warmth.

Luke squinted in the bright light of his phone, but quickly adjusted as he felt Calum nestling in next to him. He had already gotten a text from Ashton twenty minutes ago asking where he was, and he swiped to reply.

_Spending the night. Will be back sometime tomorrow maybe. Fuck._

Luke sent it, then sent another text right after, remembering what Ashton had told him before he left.

_Burrito as fuck._

“Burrito?” Calum laughed, spooning behind Luke.

“Don't take it as a compliment,” he joked, and Calum nudged him playfully. “Just means I'm safe, I'm not tied up somewhere being tortured.”

Calum smirked, pressing up against Luke and kissing the nape of his neck as Luke let his phone fall somewhere on the carpeted floor next to his side of the bed, missing the bedside table in his hazy state.

“That's too bad, I fully intended to tie you up and torture you at some point.”

Luke groaned, burying his head in the pillow. “You can't just say that after you've fucked my brains out, I'll fall in love with you or something.”

“Or something.” Calum smirked, pulling at Luke's hip until he turned back over to face Calum. He kissed him again, because he just couldn't get enough. Luke tried not to think about how comfortable and attached he already was to his guy, he just wanted to savor the moment for as long as it lasted.

Silence fell upon the room, and for a moment Luke thought that was it, Calum was going to go to sleep and in the morning it would be back to reality. Again, he was surprised when Calum spoke up, just a murmur of added pillow talk in the dark.

“Hey Luke?”

Luke made a noise of confirmation that he'd heard, his head tucked under Calum's chin.

“How many guys did you message on that blog?”

“A couple, why?”

Calum considered his words carefully, his fingers back to drawing circles onto Luke's back. Luke smiled at the fact that that was how he'd be falling asleep tonight, with Calum's hands still on him.

“Why did you pick me first? I mean, there were probably younger guys, guys your age, and someone like you. . . I just don't want you to think. . .” He trailed off, feeling unsure for the first time that night.

“Shut up Calum.” Luke mumbled lightheartedly, pulling him in closer and kissing his neck. “I wasn't lying earlier when I said you were the best.”

Calum smirked, his movements slowing as he tried to ease Luke to sleep. He thought that was all the explanation he was going to get, but Luke was able to surprise him, too.

“Guys my age don't know how to fuck me.”

Calum groaned at the words, gripping Luke's hip lightly.

“You're going to be the death of me, Luke Hemmings.”

Luke giggled, feeling prideful of the effect he had on Calum.

“Go to sleep, ‘m gonna eat you out in the morning. Might tie you up as well, just to prove a point.” Calum murmured, and Luke smirked.

“Sweet dreams to you too.”

Calum just kissed his head fondly and held him close, closing his eyes to go to sleep as well, fully intending to keep his promise the moment he woke up. Besides, he had a lot more to teach Luke before all was said and done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I loved this verse so much. Did I say that already? Oh well. Please let me know what you thought, I love to hear it. 
> 
> (Also I self-edit so please let me know if any mistakes lol)
> 
> ((Also if someone counted how many times I used the word "fuck" in this story that would be hilarious))

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/guesses for part two are always welcome ❤️


End file.
